


Psychopomp of Hell

by Randomfan888



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfan888/pseuds/Randomfan888
Summary: Psychopomps (from the Greek word ψυχοπομπός, psychopompós, literally meaning the 'guide of souls') are creatures, spirits, angels, or deities in many religions whose responsibility is to escort newly deceased souls from Earth to the afterlife.Charlie wants to rehabilitate sinners, but what if there's another person who wants to put to an end on Hell's yearly cleansing?A psychopomp who kills sinners and guides them to the purgatory where they are given a second chance, an Assassin who's mission is to fix hell itself
Kudos: 4





	Psychopomp of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings for those who will try to read my work! So fair warning for you peeps I'm just an average amateur writer, but I've had this story for months and finally I have to courage to post it, if you still want to read I really hope you like it and enjoy. Thank you!

_“Zel over here!” giggly chimed by a beautiful blonde girl_

_Running through the maze garden seemed like time wasn’t passing, I was looking for her, her beauty mesmerized me, enticed me even. She called out my name as I ran finding the source of this beautiful voice, alas at the center there she stood her back facing me, I smiled captivated by her beauty she was radiating with this angelic aura, she turned to face me and her blond hair waved through the air as if it has its own gravity, the softness of her eyes, a dazzling smile that was pure bliss, her over all charm was absolute divine_

_“What took you so long Zel?” She asked with a hint of worry in her voice but the smile never left her captivating presence_

_Slowly approaching her, I opened my mouth to explain where I’ve been but she looked at me in my eyes and cut me off “You’re here”_

_I let out a small chuckle “Yah I’m here” I responded keeping my eyes on her she was magnificent she was-_

**_*Thud*_ **

I clutched my head while wincing in pain

“We’re at pentagram city you jackass” annoyingly announced by the bus driver

I looked around my surroundings many demons were staring at me, making me realize I was day dreaming once again, and worst of all I bumped my head on the seat in front of me _Fuck._ I got off the bus and took a look at the sign it said ‘Pentagram City’ _looks like I’m finally here_. I pulled up my phone and peeked at the time 1:00 PM

“Damn its already past lunch” I said to myself

* * *

The city was big enough that I got lost in the process while looking for a place to stay

“If I’m a comfy hotel in a big city full of sinners where would I hide?” I thought aloud

“Why don’t we uhh… take a break Zel?” An eye popped out of my right arm guard “You had missed lunch already”

I looked around and noticed a local diner in the corner of a street “Well what do you know a local diner” raised my right arm gave it a smirk. I started to walk over the diner as I looked at my phone _No calls_ it displayed.

**_*Ding-Ding*_ **

A bell chimed Entering the diner, I felt a weird tension in the air there was only at least 3 demons inside and they all looked at me in unison. I stood at the door awkwardly before walking over to the counter, I smiled awkwardly to the unfazed mantis looking demon with a grayish skin

“Um… Can I get a cup of coffee…?” I awkwardly asked, seconds passed and nothing he was still unfazed looking at me like he wants to take my soul

Minutes came by while I stood waiting for him to take my order, tapping my hands on my thighs

“Anything else?” he said to me in an expressionless tone

“Uh no coffee is good” I replied making an awkward smile, what is with this tension?

He turned around to grab a cup before turning back to me “What standing there for? Sit down you moron”

Realizing I was still standing at the counter, I quickly paced through the end of the aisle and sat at one of the booths

“Sheesh what a service” My right eye remarked as I gave him an eye roll

“Quite down Barbs we can’t start a fight this isn’t our place remember?” pointing it out I only got an eye roll from him

Looking back, it has been months since I got accompanied by Barbatos one of the Ars Goetia demons, I had found him while traveling, about to die when he told me he was attacked by other Ars Goetia demons. I helped him escaped from the grasp of his killer but begged me to get a merciful kill, I took pity to him and absorbed his soul and place within my right arm guard. Reminiscing the memories, I jolted up to a mug getting slammed in my table

“Crap! Fuck, you scared the shit out of me” I exclaimed touching my chest, what in the actual fuck is wrong with him

“Don’t care here’s your coffee” the waiter flatly said

I drank a little from it and tasted the bitter flavor of the coffee “Ah, A regular cup of joe” I was used to this, no sugar just pure brewed coffee. I pulled my laptop from my sling bag and opened it to look up in the internet if there’s a nearby hotel or some sorts, minutes passed as I typed away scouring the internet for a decent hotel, if I’m going to stay in a hotel might as well find a decent spot not some janky ass joint

All of the sudden a loud thud opened the door of the diner followed by a body getting thrown to the counter

“Boss!” the waiter shouted

“Alright! Quite the fuck the down! Empty everything!” A sinner announced while raising a rifle in the air

It was a robbery, four gunman- or gundemon? WHATEVER there are four sinners that took hostage of what seemingly the owner of this diner and I can already feel the tension. Most of the demons hid underneath the tables cowering in fear

“I ain’t gonna give you shi-” the waiter spat before he got hit by the stock of the rifle

 _“Shit! This is not going to be pretty”_ I thought to myself

The waiter slowly took money from the cash register and one of the gun-demon threw an empty bag to fill, as he was busy threatening the weak and defenseless demon the other two spilt and walked towards each end of the aisle robbing each patron of the diner, while one remained and protected the entrance making sure no one runs for it

“Hey asshat empty your bag” I didn’t even notice that the demon walking down my aisle is right next to me holding me at gun point

I looked at Barbatos and a smirk formed in my mouth before mouthing _“may God guide your soul”_. He grabbed my shoulder giving me a tug to face him but as I faced him, I used my left arm to disarm his handgun and with my free right arm I quickly grabbed the gun and slammed the hilt to his face. Falling backwards I pulled his arm dislocating it, while I aim at the other demons

“Put your guns down” I ordered as I lock my foot to the face of the demon that tried to rob me

We are now in a dead lock, as I carefully analyzed my odds 3 against 1, if I shoot, they’ll kill the patrons including the staff, but I got a dumb idea that might just work

“Put the gun down or I’ll shoot all of you” I bargained, as if almost making them laugh

“Are you dumb or blind? There’s three of us” He pointed out the obvious

“Thanks for the tip captain obvious, now put the gun down or I’ll shoot one of you and make this shit weasel my meat shield” I explained putting more pressure on foot securing the lock, as the demon screeched in pain

“Take the shot hero” the demon provoked

“Alright then” I pulled the trigger shooting the shoulder of the demon at the other end of the aisle, the demon jerked its arm accidentally firing his rifle, I plumped on my back to evade the bullets the other two panicked and missed their shot to me, I also shot the one who held the owner in the shoulder causing him let go of the intimidated owner

“Fuck this I’m outta here” the panicky demon on the door shuffles through getting out but big mistake

I stood up and looked outside and used my right arm to create a rift portal dragging my fingers through the air and into the outside, with one swift motion I shot him in the leg making him stumble to the ground. I walked over to him as he winced in pain

“Repent your sins in the purgatory” I opened a rift again but not to this dimension but to the purgatory where sinners are journeying with their souls to repent all the sins in their life. He was scared as shit I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across to the other side

I entered the diner once again, back to the three demons holding their arms as they slowly push themselves away from me

“What’s the problem? **Afraid**?” I scared them as my horns started to turn red

They made a break tried to escape through the back door of the diner but unfortunate for them I was faster. In the back alley, cornered and nowhere to run I opened a rift behind them as I looked upon the gray scaled land, the purgatory is now their temporary home, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, and possibly millennia until they have repented and deemed their souls. After that commotion I got back to the diner the demons inside looked at me as if they were mortified, afraid of my presence

“What are you” asked by the owner, he was beaten and bruised but he’ll live. I looked to him he looked like a regular demon with two horns protruding from his head, he had a dark red skin with black marks, he is suited with a polo shirt and a dark pants looks like he’s a business man

Walking up to him I allowed my emotions to calm themselves, turning my horns back to their boney color

“I’m just a passing through demon” I claimed as I helped him up

Walking back to my booth to continue my drink and looking for a place to crash he quickly added “Uhh… thanks?”

Smiling at the gesture from the sinner, I just gave him a quick thumbs up and sat back down on my booth to continue my business, finally it seems the tension has left everything calmed down, even the waiter fixed his posture and opened the hanged TV for the patron who still had their meals left

“Damn that took a sharp turn” Barbatos breathed eyeing me while I tapped my phone

“What am I gonna do? I asked nicely” I answered in a mocking tone

Resting my chin using my left arm I analyzed things on the internet, talking controversial stuff like turf war, the new order, and many other craps _“So that explains the chaos”_. But I heard the waiter turned up the TV so they could hear the live news

“Next up is an exclusive interview with the daughter of hell’s own head honcho who’s here to discuss her brand-new passion project all that more after the break” the anchor lady announced

Something was bothering me why does it feel like I’ve heard of this? What was it?

_“Zel over here!”_

_“You promised me right?”_

Am I forgetting something?

Few minutes passed, I still tried to remember vague memories but got interrupted with the TV returning

“WELCOME BACK!” the anchor lady reported taking my full attention “So Charlotte-”

For centuries I haven’t felt so much delight, for centuries I haven’t been close to feeling this emotion

_“What took you so long Zel?”_

_“You haven’t forgotten about me have you?”_

“It’s her… I can’t believe it…” I stood not caring about other demons’ attention I couldn’t even hear anything not even the news itself I was so drawn to the television my whole body was in euphoria. A tear escaped my eye I still can’ believe it. She was waltzing around the studio smiling, grabbing other demons with her arm and genuinely spreading her aura

“Ladies and Gentlemen! I’m opening the first of its kind a hotel that rehabilitates sinners” She cheerfully said

_“I promise I’ll help you with your dreams! I’ll be even the one whole get them to heaven!”_

Transfixed in my position standing gawking at the television like it was a revolutionary thing _like a fucking cave man who discovered the fire for the first time_ , I snapped back to reality with a hard laugh “A hotel rehab! In hell! HA! That’s the best joke I’ve heard” a wheezing diner owner laughing his ass off

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH THAT!?” I snapped

“Whoa buddy calm down” the owner pleaded

I looked upon the owner he was scared, and I realized my horns are red again it looks like I lost control over my emotions again “I’m… I’m sorry”

“I can’t believe it. It’s her… She’s beautiful Barbatos” I thought out loud

“Say do you know the charming princess?” the owner asked

“Uhh…” I trailed off, honestly how would I answer it?

“You’re gawking at her by that I think you know her, why don’t you go see her? She’s at the studio 666 near main street take a bus across the street and you won’t miss it” he explained

I felt my eyes widened at that point, hell I didn’t even bother picking up my things, I just bolted up to the door and cross the street without even having a care in the world. I even think that Barbatos said something to me but I just didn’t pick it up _“HEY! YOUR SHIT IS STILL BACK THERE!”_

“Finally, that son of a bitch left us, scared the crap out of me he’s a crazy motherfucker I tell you that” the owner babbled

* * *

I got on a bus happily played a song that suited my feelings, the trumpets boomed accompanied with a jazzy tune

_Huhuuuhuhuhuhuuuuuuh, hu!_ _  
You move it to the left,  
Yeah, and you go for yourself.  
You move it to the right,  
Yeah, if it takes all night._

_I take it kinda slow,_ _  
With a whole lot of soul  
Don't move it too fast  
Just make it last._

I was drumming the seat in front of me, I stood out like a sore thumb inside the bus I was singing while demons are getting annoyed each minute passed by but I didn’t care I was finally meeting someone I remembered

_I take it kinda slow,  
With a whole lot of soul  
Don't move it too fast  
Just make it last._

_You scratch just like a monkey  
Yeah ya do, real cool  
You slide it to the limbo  
Yeah, how low can you go?_

With each instrument that played I mimicked as if I was the one whose playing

_Now come on baby, come on baby!  
Don't fall down on me now_

_Just move it right here to the Harlem Shuffle.  
Huh, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle.  
Meooow. Ooh haoooh!_

I finally saw it! The main street it was big many demons are walking around passing by and causing chaos

“Mainstreet!” the bus driver called, I hurriedly got off and looked at my phone

“Where is that studio?” I opened a map, walked patiently keeping the groove of the song in my body

_Just ride, ride, ride little pony ride._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle  
(Do the Monkey Shine)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Shake your tail feather, baby.  
(Shake shake, shake shake yeah)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, shake your tail feather, baby.  
Huh, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle  
Yeah, like your momma told you how.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, huh,  
Do the Harlem Shuffle  
Do it, do it do your own, own shine  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, do the Harlem Shuffle_

As I found the location worst luck comes by and a loud explosion happened behind me, sinners began to run the other direction, scurrying for their low lives

“What in the- fuck!” I exclaimed. I stood there looking at the clouds of flare and smoke coming from the warzone

“Zel! Excuse me for interrupting your mood, but there’s a turf war” Barbatos berated me “Mind listening to me and getting your ass ready?”

“Ugh why now!?” I just simply groaned, for all the times why now?

Looking back one more time to the direction of the studio I let out a disappointed grunt, I faced the opposite direction picked my pace for a running speed, preparing for the worst

“Ready partner?” I called to my partner

Even though he didn’t have any mouth, I knew he was smirking “Ready as I’ll ever be! Time to Hunt!”

I raised my right hand again creating a rift in front of me, passing through the rift didn’t led me to any place but it changed my appearance from the black trench coat I was wearing, now transformed into a hooded cloak that covered a decent amount of my face (Y’all know where this is going). I removed my fake mask horns from my face, revealing my true porcelain white skin

“May God guide the lost souls today into the purgatory” I prayed in a low voice

After my short monologue, I picked up the pace sprinting to a building, and climbing its wall by the edges. After a few minutes of edge climbing, I managed to get to the top of a building overlooking the street of the turf war was

“Shit can’t see well with this thick smoke” I pointed out “Any bright ideas Barbs?”

“Pull out the sniper just take out any sinners that’s causing the turf war” Barbatos replied

I opened a small rift enough for a hand to go through, the rift adjusted to the size of a **British L96A1 sniper rifle**. Peeking through the scope I carefully adjusted the dials to match my distance over them. I couldn’t believe what I saw… eggs running around helplessly with taser rods and bats

“What in the hell…?” confused on pulling the trigger for these harmless creatures, I then removed my eye to look at the main players for the turf war. From what I can see it was a serpent demon with a top hat ( _Hah neat)_ swinging around chains to a spider like demon using a tommy gun to blast the egg minions, there was also this blonde cyclops chick throwing around bombs everywhere, even to the mouths of the eggs “Ohh those poor little nut bags”

“Shoot them already!” Barbatos ordered

Almost pulling the trigger aimed at the bomb about to be thrown I got a phone call out of nowhere but alas I answered it “WHAT! WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?”

“Geez that’s how you greet your friend? Buddy listen I saw the news about the turf war, you can’t kill the chick and the dude who looks like a chick” From what I can tell about the voice this was-

“BLITZ WRONG TIME TO CALL ME!” I yelled at my small device

“Buddy I hear you loud and clear but I’m already telling you if you kill those two right now the three V’s will know” He hung up as soon as he gave me the warning

 _“Damnit this is why I work at night”_ I admitted, true that if I happen to kill any of the players right now overlords will be on to me thinking a new player might have entered the turf war challenge “God what kind of lazy writing”

“Zel just go for precautionary shots” Barbatos commanded

I cocked the sniper rifle and positioned myself back to the ledge of the building “Hope their spider sense are tingling” I joked and predicted the trajectory of the bombs thrown

**_BANG_ **

I managed to hit the bomb in mid-air before it got even close to the snake thingy “E-Z no scope” laughed at my own antics while shooting weapons from the hand of the players

* * *

“Ughhh… finally its over” I groaned

It took almost half an hour before one of the sides retreated in a sort of a ship thingy? _Good thing the author have time skips_ , as I plumped back down to the main street “Now finally back to business”

“You do realize you need to stop those turf wars again right?” Barbatos reminded

“Hey spoilers-” I said while using my arm to create a rift to change back to my regular trench coat and put my mask back on my face

Pulled up my phone again to look for the studio that I supposedly need to go to, with a few brisk paces walking I’ve arrived at my destination “Take a look at that Barbs, it’s like Joshua when they found the promised land”

Inside the studio greeted me with a simple room, one massive reception and a few elevators to its sides, I scanned the room carefully almost no one was there so I just decided to approach the receptionist

“Uhh… can I ask where is um- the interviewee for today’s news cast?” I asked nicely, I didn’t want to start more trouble than what today gave

“You fan boy of the princess? Like a sick perverted stalker trying to molest someone?” an imp asked, he looked like a simple imp with four goat horns on its head

Wow what an intro “Uh no, I’m just simply looking for the interviewee”

“She already left with her girlfriend after their fist fight with Katie fatass” the imp answered in an annoyed tone

“Oh… wait fist fight?” in confusion once again, when did this happen?

“What are you? Deaf and stupid?” he’s really getting into my nerves

“Can I just get a replay of the news?” asking nicely again

“Yeah, sure and take a bottle of lube on the way out” he laughed

Alright I had enough of this bullshit, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the chair “Alright buddy I’ve been asking nicely now get me that fuckin replay”

“Or what? Jerk me off till I give it to you” in a mocking tone he reached my breaking point, I dragged him towards the elevator and pressed the button

Once inside I pulled out a **Glock 27** aimed it point blank to his head “Buddy you’re really getting on my nerves”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? Shoot me” he challenged

“Alright” I obliged pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out only a resounding click was heard

The imp sweat bullets realizing thinking I was a mad man, I maybe but he’s started to panic in my grasp fidgeting out from my stone tight hold

“I forgot to put the mag sorry” Barbatos eyes reappeared

“I’m trying to kill somebody man, Damn!” I rolled my eyes to him

The imp panicked more and more as I search for my magazine, after finding one I made him turn around and rear choke him before reloading my **Glock 27**

“Alright let’s do this one more time, give me the replay” I threatened as I pulled the hammer down

“I’ll do it! Just don’t shoot!” he begged

“Perfect looks like someone understands things that comes from this mouth, and wear brown pants next time” with that joke alone Barbatos gave grunt and made his eye vanish

_Ding_

We stepped out of the elevator, while my eyes wandered through the studio. I noticed that one of the anchors was getting a stream of fire extinguisher, while the other one was putting an ice bag on her head

“Looks like they don’t want to mess with your girl” Barbatos interrupted before my mind drifts into oblivion

“Sh-She’s not my girl! I-I just happen to kn-know her that’s all” I flustered _Why was I getting flustered?_

Returning back to the imp he guided me to the record room, once inside they started to argue “Just give me a copy of the replay he’s a mad man”

“Fuck no! This is our only recording can’t let other stations get this” a blue haired sinner with a red bowtie

“You should listen to the imp Joe Jonas” I said in a mocking tone

“And who the hell are you?”

“Only- **your worst nightmare** ” I said before my horns turned red and my eyes only illuminate a bright red dot

* * *

“Damn it! Can’t believe this bullshit!” Screaming in a low manner so only I could hear

I started to walk back to the diner realizing in my hurry I left my laptop, not only I couldn’t play the video because the thing was in a damn flash drive but also the busses that supposedly would take me back to the diner was nonexistent because of the turf war insinuated earlier

“No bus, can’t play the video, I don’t know where she is, and I don’t have any place to stay in… B-E-A-utiful~” only a groan came out of my mouth as I walked back

“Why don’t you just create a rift?” Barbatos suggests

“Hello? Its daylights?”

“Ugh… I hate our cover up crap”

I ignored Barbatos loud sigh because _I am the one who is walking._ I turned on my phone and just let my music play

_If I could save time in a bottle_ _  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever_ _  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you_

_“She… She’s with Seviathan now Zel I’m really sorry”_

_“You were gone for a long time, she really missed you”_

_“But… I promised her… our dreams”_

_But there never seems to be enough time_ _  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with_

_“Here! I made this for you those are left over beads that I got from Mommy”_

**_Thud_ **

Snapping back to reality I looked up, noticed I accidentally bumped into someone. He the widest grin I have ever seen, He has a short red angled bob cut with black tipping on the bottom and two large black-tipped tufts of hair extending from the top of his head, resembling some kind of deer ears? He also wore a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom and black pointed-toe boots

“Oh sh- Sorry” I half bowed

“Do not worry young fellow, it was a mere accident” He smiled widely from that “If you’ll excuse me, I have a stage to entertain!”

Those were the last words I heard from him when he left “I think I know who that was…”

“Hmm?” I shot a puzzled look to Barbatos

But after a few minutes he gave up on trying to remember, guess he’s still fuzzy on his memories

* * *

**_*Ding-Ding*_ **

Chimed by the bell again entering the diner

“What can I- oh it’s you again” greeted by the owner

“Nice to see you too” I just smiled

“You left your shit here” the owner said to me in a monotonous tone

“Yah thanks for keeping it” still maintaining my smile as I walk back to my previous booth, seeing my laptop and bag still there

“Don’t mention it, seriously don’t”

I opened my laptop again and plugged the drive to play the video I “borrowed” from the studio. This was it I was about to click open the video before the owner put a mug down in front of me

“On the house” he simply stated

“Cool thanks!” I happily replied, free coffee is a good… uh never mind

I pressed opened the video and just like that a wave of déjà vu jogged my memories, she was the girl, the girl from my past, but why couldn’t I remember anything about her? All I knew was her name Charlotte

“She your friend?” the owner intruded

“Uh y-yah I s-supposed so” I mumbled

“So did you manage to meet the dazzling princess?”

“Actually no, she… she already left even before I’ve arrived”

“Guess her girlfriend wanted to protect her from that fat ass anchor” he laughed

“Do you know her friend?” I was actually curious at this point twice someone mentioned of Charlottes friend

I took a sip as the owner scratched his chin, maybe he knew who was her friend

“Oh, her goth lover, she com-” the owner told but before he even finishes, I choked on my drink and spat some

“WHOA HOLD THE PHONE, LOVER!?” I yelled still choking from the coffee

“What? You didn’t know? Thought she was your friend?”

“A… Long time ago kind of friend”

“Well as I was saying she comes by here every now and then buys the princess an apple pie”

“Wait! SHE!?” _What the hell is happening_ I asked clutching my head

“Yah, she’s a Bi you idiot” the owner pointed out

I couldn’t believe it there’s so many things running through my head, I couldn’t process anymore what should be process. I even feel like I’m having a paralysis

“Damn it…” I cursed in a low tone but it was enough to be heard by the owner

The owners hand reached my shoulder, I really felt the pitiful right now, I don’t know what is real

“Here have some pie it’s also on the house” he placed the pie in front of me and laid a fork on the side

I looked at the screen of my laptop, the video still continued she was singing and dancing everywhere

“Why don’t you go visit her?” he asked me

“Can’t don’t know where she is” I said before taking a bite of the pie given to me _Ugh too sweet_

“She’s just two blocks away from here” the owner said to me

And just like that a glimpse of hope shone through, a second chance to finally meet her

“Wait really?”

“Just don’t be creepy… about it” the owner shot me a look and gave a small laugh

I finished the whole pie and drank my coffee before sorting my stuffs, walked over to the door and turned to the owner

“Thanks”

“I already told you don’t mention, now get out of here before I puke shit”

* * *

After walking a few minutes, I managed to reach the corner where I could see the tall hotel

“Happy hotel… huh figures” I took a note to myself

“She’s really bubbly and mushy” Barbatos commented

“With little memories I have with her, yeah that’s how I remember her bubbly, cute and downright bright” smiling to those things I have said, I guess that how it feels when you genuinely miss someone

**_*Kaboom*_ **

Turning my attention to the explosion, a cold sweat trickled through my forehead “No… SHIT!”

It was near the hotel, I need to get there fast. I panicked and started to climb a nearby building to get a better vantage point, once I reached the top, I saw a ship similar to the turf war I’ve encountered earlier

“Oh no, that ship! Its from that turf war earlier” telling Barbatos what he already knew

“Shoot it down partner” he ordered

Without much thought I opened a rift and changed to my alter ego outfit, I then also pulled back my sniper to end this stupid genocidal turf war

“May God guide your soul to the purgatory” I prayed and aimed my sniper to look for the target

Looking through the scope, I noticed that the operator for the air ship was the same Serpent in the turf war earlier

“What the-? Its him again” I told Barbatos

“Told you kid, at some point you need to end them”

Cursing under my breath I aimed directly to the head and held my breath, but before I even pulled the trigger and end him, a large black tentacle grabs hold of the ship and contracts the whole ship altogether. I lowered my gun and observed the field a large portal underneath the ship, which the tentacle came through starts to destroy the ship completely and in a short few second the whole ship exploded into oblivion

“Charlotte!” shocked and at disbelief I need to make sure she’s okay

I looked down on the street and pictured it in my mind, I concentrated carefully and opened a rift to it. After passing through I rushed to the alley way of the hotel, then I saw her she was safe, she was walking back giggling. A rush of relief washed over my head thank god she’s safe, I really need to thank the person who saved her

* * *

**CM**

After seeing Alastor destroying the ship in a snap of his finger we awkwardly stare at him, unbelievable one of the most powerful overlords just destroyed a ship without even breaking a sweat

“Well I’m starved who wants some Jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya, in fact? It nearly killed her” Al went on and on as he led the way to the hotel

I turned to Vaggie and I felt my body giddying up, someone was actually helping us soon enough my hotel was going to be a successful hotel and send everyone to heaven. Vaggie just gave me a warm smile followed Al inside the hotel

After half an hour cleaning the mess Sir Pentious _(Was it?)_ gave us me, Vaggie and Niffty managed to clean the door that got blow open

“Thank you for cleaning Niffty, why don’t you go and see if Alastor needs help?” I asked nicely

The small demon gave me a smile and quickly took her cleaning kit with her to the kitchen, it was nice to have other employees helping the hotel management I feel like things will be easier, well not totally but we will need all the help we could get

I opened my mouth to ask Vaggie if she’s okay with Alastor sticking around to help the hotel but a new voice that I wasn’t too familiar took my attention

“Um… is this hotel still open?”

I felt excitement in my body and shot up straight _Finally a guest!_

I spun around and wore my brightest smile that I could ever wear and looked at the guest

He was at least at the same height with Alastor, he sports a brush up haircut and his face had a skull like mask with two horns protruding from it he also has blue glowing eyes in a black sclera. He dawned a trench coat up to his knees and a gray shirt underneath, for his lower half he wore black jeans and a pair of dark gray boots

“Hello and welcome to the Happy Hotel!” I smiled greeted with a warm fuzzy feeling

“Oh, uh cool, Can I check in?” he smiled, but this felt different as if he was smiling because he was happy

“Yes! Of course, over here at our concierge please” I said walking over to the counter

I booted up a small computer to finally add the hotel’s first patron “So, who is our guest of honor” I teased and smiled at him, he looked nice

“Uh…” He smiled back to me awkwardly

“Just kidding can I get your name for the system?” breaking the ice for the awkward air looming

I looked at him and felt a strange feeling of déjà vu I feel like I knew his name…

…

..

.

“Its uh… Barbatos - Barbatos Lupus”

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to finish this chapter Congrats! and Thank you! Honestly I still feel my work is not that appealing but if you like it you can express yourself in the comments, Constructive Criticism is also highly suggested but please remember that it doesn't hurt to spread positive vibes. For those who will like this story I'll do my best to finish this story and to update it on a basis, Till next time!


End file.
